the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pason
Pason (P'/atricia and J/'ason) is the friendly pairing of Patricia Williamson and her drama/history teacher Jason Winkler. The two were pretty friendly at the begining of the show because Jason had promised he would help Patricia find her best friend, Joy Mercer. He later joined The Secret Society for immortality, so he wouldn't die of a disease. He starts ignoring Patricia for her safety, but still seems concerned about her, although Patricia holds a grudge against him for his actions. In a bonus scene from the finale, he says he's glad to see her and apoligizes for joining The Secret Society. Jason does not appear in Season 2 and it's unknown if he will appear in Season 3, but this pairing is less likely to happen because Patricia is now dating Eddie, Jason was part of the Secret Society, and Jason was her teacher (see Peddie). View the Pason Gallery. Pason Moments Season 1 Hints House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia tells Jason about Joy's disappearance. *He seems quite interested. *She tells him that they erased her from the school photograph. *She says that the teachers and police are in on it. *She promises to him that she is telling the truth. *Jason believes her and does not judge her like everyone else *He says that he wil try to find out what really happened to Joy. *Patricia trusts him to keep her secret. House of Confrontations/House of Alarms *Patricia said she needed to talk to Jason. *Patricia and Jason look at the picture together. *Jason said that he was going to confront Mr. Sweet about the evidence and Patricia seems happy. *Patricia seems relieved that someone finally believed her and said,"Thank you so much!" to Jason. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Jason goes to see Patricia at Anubis house. *Patricia tells him the man isn't in her head. *Jason tells her that no one else saw him anywhere. *She tells him that everyone is in on it. *She said that yesterday he believed her. *Jason says he believes her. *Patricia yells at him and calls him a liar. *Jason says he is worried about her. *Jason says to describe the man to him. *He promises he will try to get some answers. *They smile at each other *He asks Mrs.Andrews about Patricia *Patricia tells him that she thinks the "ghost" she saw is a real person. *Jason shows Patricia the back of Joy's phone. *Jason touches Patricia's hand as he takes the back of Joy's phone back *Jason says that they need more proof. *Patricia tells him they removed Joy from the photo. *Jason notices Joy's hand in the photo and Patricia says that finally someone believes her. *Jason says he needs to dig a little further. *He says to be patient and that he will get to the bottom of this reasurring Patricia. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia leaves Mara to talk to Mr.Winkler instead *Instead of calling him "Mr.Winkler", Patricia refers to him as Jason *Jason gets the original school picture for Patricia. *She thanks him. *Jason says "She almost managed to convince me that, Patricia Williamson is shall we say... overdramatic. Thing is she almost convinced me" partially defending Patricia *He comes out of the principle's office with no luck. *He says he didn't have any luck so he's going to talk to Victor. *He goes to talk to Victor *Patricia sat by the staircase throughout his whole conversation with Victor *When she sees him, she get's onto her feet excitedly *He ignores her and acts different then before *She tries to get his attention but it doesn't work. *She trails him down the stairs untill he exits Anubis House through the front door *She calls him Jason instead of Mr. Winkler. *Patricia talks about what happened with Jason with Mara *When Jason walks into the classroom Patricia gets up and asks about last night *Jason defends the teachers story about Joy going home now *When Patricia sits down after talking to Jason she looks dissapointed and annoyed *She looks up to glare at Jason in the class *Patricia and Jason lock eyes in the hallway House of Risks / House of Thieves *Patricia hovers over Jason watching the audience *Jason and Patricia stand beside eachother when talking to Fabian *Both look releived when Nina arrives *When Jason is hurrying Patricia and Fabian onstage he puts his hand on Patricias back *When Rufus runs on stage and grabs Patricia and whispers something in her ear. Jason looks on in bewilderment. *When Patricia leaves to go find Joy, she thrusts her prop into Jason's hand instead of Fabian's or Nina's. *After she leaves, Jason goes after calling her name. House of Never / House of Forever *He takes Patricia's bag and is about to search it. *Jason is worried about the kids being locked in the history class with Rufus Zeno. *Asap he runs to try save the kids. Bonus Scene *Jason says he's glad to see Patricia and smiles at her. *Patricia wishes she could say the same. *Patricia asks Jason why he is on the dark side and why did he need immortality. *He hints that he might die. *He's sorry for letting her down. *Jason says he's glad Patricia's okay. *When he's finished talking he stares at her and watches her walk away. *Jason seems disappointed after she leaves. *Patricia seems disappointed in Jason. Pason Videos Video:Pason(Patricia and Jason)(House of Anubis) - Save Me Video:Patricia and Jason Winkler(Pason)(House of Anubis) - Catch Me Video:Patricia and Jason- Harder to Breathe Video:Cold Shoulder- PatriciaxJason- House of Anubis Video:Pason(House of Anubis) - Safe and Sound Pason Fanfiction Forbidden Love- By Rachim﻿ Deadly Attractions By: WonderstruckDewDrop Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 1